I Didn't Mean To
by Dixie Malfoy
Summary: Song-fic with BBMak's "The Ghost of You and Me." Someone's in love with Dixie, but she's already with Oscar. What's a newsie to do?


  
  
"I Didn't Mean To"  
**the song is "The Ghost of You and Me" property of BBMak  
**the characters are property of Disney of course, except for Dixie   
which is mine (I'm actually in the process of writing a story about   
Dixie, but I won't finish that anytime soon. When I heard this song, I   
had to write this songfic. It will go in like the 2nd or 3rd installment   
of Dixie's story.  
  
What am I supposed to do with all these blues  
haunting me  
everywhere, no matter what I do?  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go   
When will this night be over?  
  
As Dixie sat down with the newsies for dinner, he watched her   
smile and talk with everyone. He also noticed how neatly she wiped her   
mouth with her napkin, something a few of the guys had never even heard   
of.   
"What?" He had been concentrating so hard on Dixie that he didn't   
realize someone had spoken to him.  
  
I didn't mean to fall  
in love with you  
and baby there's a name   
for what you put me through  
it isn't love  
it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Walking throught the streets selling his papes, he thought about   
how unfair it was that Oscar was with Dixie.   
"Why does he get ta be with Dixie?" he thought. "He doesn't deserve   
her." But in his heart he knew he was wrong. It was one of those things   
where the good girl falls for the bad boy, but it turns out they're   
actually perfect for each other. The good girl learns it's okay not to   
be prim and proper all the time, and the bad boy is tamed by some of   
the good girl's ways.   
Selling his last pape, he slowly scuffed towards Tibby's for lunch.   
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
phantom ships  
lost at sea and one of them is mine  
Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me  
  
He wished he hadn't started to like Dixie. Things were a lot less   
complicated when they had just been friends. He couldn't help it though.   
She was probably the sweetest girl he had ever known. He loved how   
innocent and naive she was, and how she was always willing to help   
someone with their problems. Of course everyone had their flaws.   
When it came to her own problems she didn't like to be helped. The   
others just laughed and called her stubborn. But she wasnt stubborn;   
it more of a determination to to prove that she, a girl, was just as   
smart and good as the rest of them. He really admired her for that.   
  
I didn't mean to fall  
in love with you  
and baby there's a name  
for all the things you do  
it isn't love   
it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Besides wonderful inner qualities, he also thought she was beautiful.   
He loved how her golden brown hair shone in the sun, how her smile   
could brighten up the room, and how her stunning green eyes sparkled   
when she did smile.   
  
The ghost of you and me   
When will it set me free  
I hear the voices call   
following footsteps down the hall  
trying to save what's left of my heart and soul  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over?  
  
Looking back, he guessed the first time he realized he liked Dixie   
was that night on the roof. This was back when her father had discovered   
she was in New York and was trying to get her to come back home. He had   
gone up to the roof to enjoy the cool weather one night when he saw here   
sitting there, crying.   
When she looked up to see who was there, he never knew that eyes   
could look so sad. At that moment, he promised himself that he would do   
anything he could so that those eyes would never be sad again.   
Not knowing what to do, he just sat down next to her and put his arm   
around her. They sat there, silent, as he let her cry on his shoulder.   
Later on, when she felt she was better, Dixie had said to him, "Thanks."   
Just thanks. But that was all he needed.   
  
I didn't mean to fall  
in love with you  
and baby there's a name   
for what you put me through  
it isn't love  
it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Lying on his bed with his eyes closed, he didn't hear Jack approaching.  
"Hey."  
"Aah! Ya scared me."  
"Sorry." Sitting down on the floor, Jack said, "So what's wrong?"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"I mean dat you've been really out of it lately. Is dis about what I   
t'ink it's about?"  
"I dunno, whaddya t'ink it's about?"  
"Come on, stop it. Ya know what I mean." Jack gave him a look.   
He paused. Finally he sighed and said, "Yeah, it's about her."  
"Look, I hate ta be the one ta say it, but you hafta let it go. Dixie's   
wit' Oscar."  
"Yeah, I know. I hate it when you're right."  
Jack laughed. "Dat's why I'm da Cowboy." He put on his hat as he said   
this. Getting up of the floor he said, "Come on. Da guys are waitin' so we   
can go ta Medda's."  
"I'll be dere in a minute, k?"   
Jack nodded. When he got to the door he turned back around. "Don't   
worry. It'll be okay Blink."  
  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over?  



End file.
